Harry Potter y la Heredera de Armog
by Artemisa2
Summary: Voldemort está más cerca que nunca de acabar con Harry. Solo un poder, perdido hace años, puede hacer que las cosas sean un poco difertes. Contiene de todo un poco; Hr/Ron; S/S y H/Cho, que será temporal...
1. La selección

Harry se despertó con mucho ánimo la mañana del 1° de Septiembre, día en el cual volvería a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su maleta estaba lista y el permiso para ir a Honeyducks estaba firmado por el tío Vernon.  
  
Los Dursley llevaron a Harry a la estación, deseosos de que se fuera pronto.  
  
Harry llegó 10 minutos adelantado. Suponiendo que ni Ron ni Hermione llegarían tan adelantados, fue hasta el último vagón para reservarles los puestos a sus amigos  
  
Al llegar al último vagón comprobó que este estaba vacío. Colocó sus cosas en uno de los asientos, se sentó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana a los alumnos que entraban en el tren.  
  
No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió. Harry giró la cabeza, esperando ver a Ron o a Hermione. Pero en su lugar apareció una chica a la cual nunca había visto. Ella miró a Harry y le sonrió. Harry sintió que empezaba a ponerse colorado. Ella pareció no notarlo y se fue a sentar al último asiento del vagón.  
  
Rato después, 2 minutos para que saliera el tren, Ron y Hermione entraron al vagón  
  
-Hola- dijo Harry, ayudando a Hermione con su equipaje.  
  
-Hola- respondió ella, sentándose frente a Harry. Ron se había sentado al lado de este y miraba a la chica desconocida.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó señalando a la chica.  
  
-Ni idea- respondió Harry tirando de la ropa de Ron para que ella no viera que la estaban espiando.  
  
-Nunca la había visto- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza para verla mejor.- debe ser nueva  
  
-No lo creo dijo Ron volviendo a sentarse.- parece tener la misma edad que nosotros. -Al final igual lo averiguaremos- dijo Harry y comenzó a hablar sobre quiddtich con Ron, mientras Hermione sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leerlo.  
  
Al llegar el tren a Hogwarts, Harry y sus amigos fueron a saludar a Hagrid, el guardabosque.  
  
-¿Qué tal tu verano con los Dursley?- preguntó Hagrid  
  
-Igual que siempre  
  
-Será mejor que entren. El banquete comenzara en 5 minutos y todavía tengo que llevar a los nuevos al castillo.- al despedirse de Hagrid, Harry vio que la chica del vagón subía a uno de los botes. Siguió mirándola e intento dejar de hacerlo pero esos sus ojos eran demasiado atrayentes. Eran unos ojos que Harry nunca había visto. Ojos que expresaban tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo...  
  
-Planeta tierra llamando a Harry... - dijo Ron, moviendo una mano delante de los ojos de Harry.- el banquete ¿recuerdas?- Harry siguió a sus amigos hasta el Gran Salón.  
  
Solo cuando se sentó se dio cuanta de que tenía hambre. La Selección dio comienzo con un niño llamado Daniel Dertiud. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que faltaba el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Cuando paso el último niño, Harry esperó a que el discurso de Dumbledore terminara.  
  
-...también tengo que informarles que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no pudo estar presente hoy, sin embargo llegará a 1° hora mañana para sus clases.- Harry suspiró aliviado. Al menos no sería Snape quien hiciera esa materia  
  
-Por último me gustaría anunciarles que ha llegado una nueva alumna a Hogwarts, que no ingresará al primer curso, sino al 5°. - Dumbledore se sentó  
  
-Gomra, Nina- la chica apareció de entre las sombras y se probó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a la chica. Ron comprendió que ella la desconocida del vagón. Hermione también pareció darse cuanta.  
  
Harry recordó cuando lo habían seleccionado a él. El Sombrero Seleccionador se había demorado un buen rato en decidirse por mandarlo a Gryffindor. Parecía que en este caso pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Todas las miradas se concentraron en Nina. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Harry aplaudió junto con el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor a Nina.  
  
N/A: Este es mi primer fics, así que no sean muy exigentes. ¡REVIEWS! 


	2. La nueva alumna

Harry y Ron comieron con mucho apetito esa noche. Harry, entre el puré de papas y el pollo, se percató de que la nueva alumna era algo callada. Varias veces alguna chica intentó entablar una conversación con ella, sin embargo, Andrea Gomra solo se concentraba en su plato. Era eso, o que la chica no soportaba el continuo parloteo de Lavander. Al final, la única palabra que Lavander logró sacar de los labios de Andrea fue "¿por qué no vas a molestar a otra persona?". Lavander se enfadó y comenzó a platicar con Pavarti, dejando a Andrea sumida en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
- Me gustaría decirles algunas palabras - dijo Dumbledore cuando terminó el banquete - por razones que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance este año el Torneo de los Tres Magos no se realizará este año... - un murmullo se escuchó en el comedor - ...sin embargo... - continuó Dumbledore, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio - es un placer anunciarles que la copa de Quidittich será su reemplazante. Por lo tanto, ruego a los capitanes de las casas que se organicen para esta temporada.  
  
- Pasando a otro tema, tengo que hablarles sobre las nuevas normas de seguridad que se han impuesto en el colegio. Todos sabemos que Voldemort... - algunos, como Ron, se estremecieron al oír ese nombre - ...ha vuelto. Si bien su poder no es igual que hace 14 años, igual es peligroso. Por lo tanto, las nuevas normas implican que ningún alumno puede estar fuera de su cama después de las 10 de la noche. Si alguien es sorprendido vagando por los pasillos, o incluso por la Sala Común de su casa, será severamente castigado. - Dumbledore tomó una bocanada de aire -. Eso es todo. Un muy feliz año escolar para todos.  
  
Después del discurso, los alumnos salieron ordenadamente del comedor. Harry vio como la profesora McGonall llama la atención de Andrea Gomra sobre el tumulto de alumnos. Ella se separó del grupo y Harry supuso que iría a la oficina de la profesora.  
  
*************  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con un tenue rayo de luz, que traspasaba la cortina. Miró su reloj. Eran las 6:30 am. Cerró la cortina e intentó volverse a dormir, pero ya no pudo. Resignado, se levantó de su cama y se vistió, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ron, que tenía el sueño ligero (N/A: no sé si será cierto eso, pero solo síganme la corriente...). Salió de la habitación silenciosamente y bajó las escaleras.  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Común, se sorprendió un poco al ver a alguien sentado cerca del fuego. Era muy temprano para que alguien anduviera deambulando por la Sala Común. Se acercó al fuego. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del fuego, "ese alguien" volteó y miró a Harry. Él, por su parte se dio cuenta que la persona que lo miraba era Andrea Gomra. A pesar de la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir bien a la chica, ya que ella tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos(N/A: el fuego era la única fuente de iluminación y la verdad es que no alumbraba mucho). Ella se levantó de su asiento, le dirigió una sonrisa y se acercó al umbral de la ventana. Harry la miró con curiosidad cuando la chica estiró el brazo hacía afuera. Cuando lo entró vio una lechuza, con unas plumas negras como el carbón.  
  
- ¿Es tuya? - preguntó Harry. La chica miró a la lechuza. Harry pensó que no lo había escuchado e iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando Andrea respondió.  
  
- Si, su nombre es Shadow - Harry encontró que ese nombre, aunque fuera un poco sombrío (N/A: Shadow = sombra), era perfecto para esa lechuza.  
  
- ¿Tú tienes una lechuza? - preguntó Andrea, sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry, mientras enrollaba un pergamino en la pata de Shadow  
  
- Sí, se llama Hedwing y es una hembra - Harry siguió con la mirada a Shadow, que en el umbral de la ventana despejaba sus alas y se alejaba volando, justo en el minuto en que los rayos del sol aparecían.  
  
- Por cierto, no me he presentado. Yo soy...  
  
- Sé quien eres. Te vi en la Selección - dijo Harry amablemente  
  
- ¿Y tú eres... - preguntó Andrea  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter  
  
Harry estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de la gente al saber quien era. Estaba acostumbrado a la cara de sorpresa de la gente y a la cara de admiración de algunos (N/A: Como Colin...). Pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Andrea Gomra no estaba ni sorprendida, ni admirada. Su cara reflejó odio. Harry identificó de inmediato la expresión de su cara, pues era muy parecida a la de Snape, solo que el odio de la chica parecía ser más profundo.  
  
Andrea Gomra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por...  
  
- ¡Harry! - Ron bajó las escaleras. Por la expresión en la cara de Andrea, el chico de lentes supo que la interrupción de Ron había sido oportuna.  
  
- ¡Hola! - dijo Ron tendiendo la mano para saludar a la chica - yo soy...  
  
- No me interesa saberlo - respondió tajantemente Andrea. Harry notó que el tono de su voz había cambiado, antes era amigable, ahora era amenazador. Acto seguido, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas y desapareció.  
  
- ¿Qué dije? - preguntó Ron mirando a Harry. Éste se encogió de hombros y le aconsejó a Ron que no se preocupara. Le contó a Ron lo que había pasado y él solo se limitó a responder "¡mujeres!. Nunca trates de comprenderlas...".  
  
*********************  
  
Harry bajó las escalera junto a Ron y Hermione. Su siguiente clase era pociones. ... Detestaba a Snape. Todos lo hacían. Snape acostumbrara a quitarle puntos a cualquier estudiante por cualquier cosa, excepto, obviamente, a los de su casa; los Slyterins. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía clases con los de Slyterin.  
  
Harry y sus amigos se sentaron lo más lejos posible del escritorio de Snape. Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione, junto a Pavarti, que solamente se callaba en la clase de Pociones.  
  
Harry distinguió que frente a él estaba Gomra. El largo y ondulado cabello negro de la chica se distinguía entre los demás. Harry había aprendido a reconocerlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento entró Snape por la puerta.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo, sentándose en su silla. Se pasó una mano por su pelo grasiento, miró a la clase con un aire de superioridad y, por último, sus ojos se posaron en Harry. Un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el chico de lentes se fijó que no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que mirada a Andrea.  
  
- Ahí está, señorita Gomra - dijo con cierto tono de malicia. La chica solo se lo miró directo a los ojos, serena.  
  
- Espero que haya leído sobre pociones en vacaciones, porque le haré un examen oral MUY EXTENSO - Harry la miró, tratando de distinguir alguna expresión de enojo. Sin embargo, Andrea Gomra ni se inmutó -... y por cada respuesta incorrecta se le descontarán 5, no, mejor ¡10 puntos a su casa!  
  
Ron casi se cae de su silla. ¡10 puntos por cada respuesta incorrecta! Esta vez, Snape había pasado los límites. Pero sabía que no lograba nada con reclamarle, porque el profesor le quitaría por lo menos 30 puntos.  
  
- Veamos... - Snape sacó de su escritorio un libro de cuarto año y buscó en las últimas páginas - sí, esto servirá.  
  
- ¿Qué es un Extenderus Sanguineanus? - todas las miradas se fijaron en Andrea Gomra. Harry escuchó casi en su oído a Hermione, que susurraba y repetía la respuesta correcta detrás de él  
  
- ¿Qué sucedería si respondo bien? - Snape miró a Andrea un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. Seguro, ningún estudiante había osado preguntarle eso.  
  
- Ganarías 5 puntos - respondió de mala gana.  
  
- Bien. Extenderus Sanguineanus es una sustancia alcalina que se forma al mezclar piel de víbora africana, veneno de cobra india, cola de rata negra, molocusis, sangre de un excregutor de cola explosiva y un poco de sedante, para que el resultado no sea muy fuerte. - Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Snape, aunque lo intentó disimular. Solo Hermione podría haber dado una respuesta así. Todos se tranquilizaron. Era casi imposible que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor con Gomra respondiendo el examen. Incluso podían ganar más puntos. Al parecer Snape también se dio cuenta, porque dijo:  
  
- Bien, hasta aquí llegó tu examen. (N/A: recuerden lo de MUY EXTENSO examen)  
  
- ¿Y mis puntos? - Snape le dirigió una mirada de odio - ci... cinco puntos pa...par...para Gry...Gryffin...Gryffindor. - le costó decirlo. Era como si le quitaran su orgullo. Harry y los gryffindors se rieron por dentro. La chica le había dado una buena lección a Snape y le había logrado sacar 5 puntos. En otras asignaturas, no habría sido mucho, pero en Pociones era todo un récord, ya que nadie, exceptuando la casa de Slyterin, había logrado ganar ni un punto.  
  
La clase continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Snape, para desquitarse, le quitó 15 puntos a Neville, ya que el chico le había chamuscado su túnica con una de las soluciones.  
  
Al final de la clase, todos comentaban lo que había sucedido en clases.  
  
- ¿Viste la cara de Snape?  
  
- Lastima que Neville haya perdido esos puntos  
  
- ¡Ha hecho un récord!  
  
- ¡Y eso que es nueva!  
  
- Pura suerte - Draco Malfoy se acercó a Andrea Gomra, con Crabbe y Goley a sus costados.  
  
- ¡Déjala en paz! - Harry y compañía se habían acercado a la chica, presintiendo los problemas  
  
- ¿Tienes algún problema, Malfoy?- preguntó la chica al ver que se dirigía a ella. Harry se sorprendió un poco, ya que al parecer, Andrea nunca había hablado con él y nadie se lo había presentado.  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? - Harry le habló a la chica, para despejar sus dudas.  
  
- Lo reconozco... - Andrea respondió casi tan ásperamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior.  
  
- ¿Lo vez Weasley?. Mi familia es muy conocida. No como la tuya que vive en la extrema pobreza - Ron apretó los puños, dispuesto a golpear a Malfoy. Andrea lo detuvo con una señal.  
  
- Quién no reconocería a un Malfoy... - dijo en tono de burla e inspeccionando a Draco con la mirada - Pelo lleno de gel y tan débiles que necesitan dos gorilas-guardaespaldas estúpidos e inútiles para protegerlo - terminó diciendo. Ron casi se echó a reír  
  
- Ten cuidado, Gomra, que aún no sabes hasta donde podemos llegar los Slyterins - dicho esto se dio media vuelta  
  
- No te confíes mucho, que no sabes cuales son mis límites... - susurró la chica. Malfoy la escuchó, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese hecho y se limitó a seguir su camino.  
  
- Esa chica se las trae... - dijo Ron a sus amigos, cuando Andrea se había retirado - primero fue Snape y ahora Malfoy.  
  
- Pero hizo trampa - objetó Hermione - Ella escuchó la respuesta que yo murmuré  
  
- Yo escuché lo que murmuraste y déjame decirte que era ella digo una respuesta mucho más completa - Harry se apoyó contra la pared. Sabía que venía ahora. Todos los años que habían estado juntos le habían enseñado a Harry a distinguir el inicio de una discusión entre sus amigos y a no entrometerse, ya que podía salir lastimado. Hermione ya empezaba a enojarse. Ron la seguiría provocando. Comenzaba la pelea. Solo rogaba que no duraba mucho, ya que tenían que ir a clases de Encantamiento.  
  
- ¡NO es cierto!  
  
- Hermione... - dijo Ron tranquilamente -... acepta que tienes una rival. La chica de cabello enmarañado le dirigió una mirada de odio  
  
- ¡Escucha bien Ron Weasley! - los alumnos antiguos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas entre Ron y Hermione, seguían su camino. En cambio, los que eran nuevos, los miraban con curiosidad - ¡HERMIONE GRANGER NO TIENE RIVALES! ¡Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN! ¿¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO!?  
  
- Sí, ya entendí Hermione... - dijo Ron burlándose -... pero aún creo que... - Hermione se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección hacia el aula de Encantamiento, dejando muy claro que la discusión se había terminado. Los alumnos que estaban casi alrededor de ellos comenzaron a pedir otra pelea. Harry se asustó, tomó a Ron y le empujó hacia la sala de Encantamiento, temerosos de que hiciera lo que le pedían.  
  
**************************************  
  
HOLA!!!!  
  
Si ALGUIEN lee este fic por favor deje un r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La verdad es que eso me daría más ánimo para escribir.  
  
SALUDOS Y GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES!!!!!!!! 


	3. La nueva profesora

-¿Qué nos toca ahora Ron? - preguntó Harry al chico pelirrojo cuando salían de Encantamientos. Hermione aún seguía molesta con Ron. Especialmente porque en clases el profesor Flitwick les había hecho como un repaso de todos los hechizos que habían aprendido. Ron, algo nervioso, probó el hechizo levitador sobre uno de sus pesados libros. Estaba tan nervioso que el hechizo falló justo cuando el libro se elevaba y le dio a Hermione en la cabeza al caer.  
  
Pero además de eso también estaba Andrea Gomra. Ella había respondido todas las preguntas que el profesor formuló. Harry conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que eso la irritaba. Sabía que Hermione podía soportar que hubiera alguien inteligente en su curso, pero no soportaba a alguien que era igual, o incluso más inteligente que ella en magia. Era como si una lucha se hubiese desatado entre las chicas. Hermione, por su parte, no le simpatizaba mucho la nueva alumna, ya que era algo odiosa y de mirada desafiante.  
  
Harry comprendía que, por ser hija de muggles, su amiga se exigía así misma demasiado. Esto lo hacía para demostrar que, aún siendo una "sangre sucia", era más inteligente que el mago de más "sangre limpia". Un buen ejemplo era la familia de Malfoy.  
  
- Tenemos Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras - le informó Ron, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry vio como Hermione subía las escaleras que daban a la biblioteca.  
  
Ron le dio un codazo. Harry iba a protestar cuando vio que su pelirrojo amigo le señalaba disimuladamente a una chica que lo observaba.  
  
Harry la reconoció enseguida. Era Cho Chang.  
  
Cho lo observaba desde una esquina del pasillo. Milagrosamente estaba sola, y sin ninguna amiga cerca. Era su oportunidad.  
  
- Anda - le dijo Ron - tenemos 5 minutos antes de las clases - Ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Éste se acercó a Cho lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Cho, la ver que Harry se acercaba, volteó su cara hacia la ventana para disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.  
  
- Hola - saludó tímidamente Harry  
  
- Hola - Cho le dirigió una sonrisa. Harry casi se derrite. Cho, al ver la expresión de su cara, comenzó a hablar con voz coqueta.  
  
- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?  
  
- Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Pociones - dijo con un tono de amargura.  
  
-Uffffff. Cuídate de Snape. Anda más irritado de lo normal - comentó el chico de gafas.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Cho. Harry le relató brevemente lo sucedido. La chica estuvo de acuerdo en que se lo merecía.  
  
Harry se sentía como en las nubes. Estaba conversando y riendo con la chica que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que en parte eso se debía a que había ganado mucha fama, especialmente entre las chicas, cuando Cedric Diggory y él...  
  
Cedric.  
  
Harry sintió que una herida se abría de nuevo. Casi vio nuevamente el rostro de Cedric tirado en el césped, cuando Voldemort lo mató. Casi se había olvidado de él en sus vacaciones. Todavía sentía culpa por su muerte, esa muerte que fue provocada por el peor hechizo de todos; Aveda Kedavra. Su rostro se entristeció.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo? - Cho había notado su expresión  
  
- Solo me estaba acordando de Cedric - dijo tranquilamente. Comprendió su error. Cho y Cedric habían sido más que buenos amigos. Se volteó para ver el rostro de Cho. Ella estaba intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
- Yo también lo extraño. Era una buen no...amigo - completó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Demasiado tarde. Harry había comprendido lo que Cho había querido decir, pero siguió sonriendo.  
  
Alguien le tocó el hombro en ese momento...  
  
- Ehhh...Harry, lamento interrumpirte, pero tenemos clases ¿recuerdas? - Harry le dirigió una mirada asesinada a Ron. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a una esquina a esperarlo, comprendiendo que era un estorbo.  
  
- Lo siento Cho, pero tengo que irme  
  
- Me agradó conversar contigo...¿podemos volver a hacerlo? - preguntó inocentemente. Harry y Cho quedaron de verse cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid al salir de clases.  
  
Harry se despidió de Cho y acompañó a su amigo a clases.  
  
- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un poco inoportuno? - preguntó molesto Harry  
  
- Lo lamento, pero si no te interrumpía podías haberte quedado con Cho hablando por lo menos una hora - replicó Ron subiendo las escaleras.  
  
- No exageres... - Harry se ruborizó, pero se le pasó el enojo y tan amigos como siempre.  
  
- ¿Quién crees que será? - Harry supuso que Ron hablaba sobre el profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- ¿Moody?  
  
- No creo que quiera salir de su casa por un buen tiempo... - Harry recordó el incidente de cuarto año.  
  
- Mmm...tienes razón. ¿El profesor Lupin?  
  
- En su última carta Si...quiero decir, Hocicos me dijo que estaba en una misión en Alemania - respondió Harry, recogiendo un pergamino que se le calló.  
  
- A propósito ¿cómo está Hocicos? - Harry le contó que estaba cuidando la casa de Lupin mientras esperaba que éste volviera - ¿y si alguien lo ve?  
  
- Está ocupando poción Multijugos. Ha adaptado la forma de Lupin.  
  
- ¿Y no sospecharán?  
  
- Dumbledore es el único que sabe sobre...  
  
- Caballeros, ¿les molestaría mucho apurase y entrar de una vez por todas a mi clases? A menos que quieran quedarse afuera... - una mujer joven de pelo castaño y ondulado los miraba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Harry intercambio una miraba con su pelirrojo amigo. Él asintió. Aquella bruja era definitivamente la nueva profesora.  
  
La bruja los miró insistentemente.  
  
Harry y Ron apuraron el paso y fueron a sentarse. Harry se sentó entre Hermione y Ron, para evitar cualquier discusión entre ellos.  
  
- Bien, ahora que el señor Weasley y el señor Potter han decidido tomar asiento... - Harry se sorprendió un poco. Ni siquiera la conocía y sabía quién era. A Ron era fácil de identificar por su pelo rojo y sus pecas, pero Harry era distinto. Su cicatriz estaba escondida por un mechón de pelo y dudaba que existieran poco niños de pelo negro como él. Quizás conocía a su padre. - ...podré comenzar mi clase.  
  
- Primero que nada he de presentarme. Mi nombre es Susan March y seré su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, como espero que hayan deducido. Puedo ser muy simpática, pero soy severa con aquellos estudiantes que no prestan atención - fijó su mirada en Lavander, que no la escuchaba ya que estaba concentrada en una revista.  
  
March se dio colocó detrás de ella, examinó lo que leía sin que la chica lo notara y volvió a su pupitre.  
  
- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? - dijo inocentemente March a Lavander. Pavarti le dio un codazo a ésta última.  
  
- Lavander Brown - respondió con la mejor cara de inocente que tenía.  
  
- Bien. Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre como quitar los puntos negros de la cara no dude en preguntarle a la señorita Brown - Lavander enrojeció - Si no guarda esa revista me veré en la obligación de sacarla de la clase - Lavander agachó la cabeza avergonzada y guardó la revista en su mochila.  
  
March pasó la lista. Cuando nombraba a un alumno de apellido conocido levantaba un poco los ojos para mirarlo bien. Se detuvo un momento en "Potter, Harry", pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Aquí tengo una lista - March se incorporó y mostró a la clase un pergamino - sobre las cosas que han aprendido en esta materia los últimos cuatro años - y dando un vistazo al pergamino agregó - Al parecer han visto criaturas mágicas, no todas pero las primordiales, los hechizos imperdonables y otros que han quedado inconclusos - suspiró, calculando todo el trabajo que tendría este año. Enrolló el pergamino y se sentó nuevamente.  
  
- El Ministerio me dio la autorización de salirme un poco del programa de estudio y dedicar el primer semestre a reforzar la materia que debieron pasarles estos 4 años. En el segundo semestre veremos materia de quinto año. Dos recomendaciones; la primera que si tienen alguna duda pregunte, ya que si no entienden se quedaran colgados y no entenderán lo siguiente, ya que todo está relacionado. La segunda es que se pongan las pilas, porque este será un año muy cansado. - Seamus levantó la mano - ¿señor...?  
  
- Seamus Finnigan. ¿qué son pilas? - March se restregó los ojos en señas de impaciencia  
  
- Puedes preguntárselo a la profesora de Estudios Muggles - Seamus bajó la mano, esperando una mejor respuesta.  
  
- Espero que realmente se esfuercen porque el examen final será muy difícil para aquellos estudiantes que no entiendan. - Ron levantó la mano.  
  
- ¿Sí, señor Weasley?  
  
- ¿Piensa quedarse más de un año? - March rió un poco con esa pregunta.  
  
- Sería un récord, ¿no?. Todo dependerá de cómo me valla aquí. Este es mi año de prueba y, si el Ministerio cree que lo he hecho bien, me quedaré. Espero que me ayuden en eso, o sino, tendrán la desagradable sorpresa de que el profesor Snape sea su profesor el próximo año - muchos mostraron unas caras de espanto. March les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, para tranquilizarlos.  
  
- Debo ordenar unos papeles ahora. Por ser el primer día, tendrán esta clase de recreo, donde podrán hasta leer revistas... - Lavander escondió su cara debajo de su pupitre. - Pero recuerden que no pueden salir del aula. - March se sentó en su silla y comenzó el murmullo de los estudiantes.  
  
Ron se acercó al pupitre vacío al lado de Hermione. Harry se paró de su puesto, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo quería decirle algo. Solo esperaba que no la provocara. Solitario, se sentó en el último puesto. No se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien ahí hasta que cayó contra el piso.  
  
- ¡Oye! - Era Gomra la que lo había apartado - Búscate otro puesto - dijo ásperamente la chica.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? - dijo Harry, incorporándose. Ella solo lo miró directo a los ojos, conteniendo, según Harry, su furia. - Apenas me conoces. No debieras tener esos prejuicios en mi contra.  
  
- Yo decidiré lo que debo hacer - fue la seca respuesta. Harry se fijó en los ojos profundos y negros de Andrea.  
  
Por un momento, el la mente de Harry se dibujó la persona a quien le pertenecían esos ojos. Recordaba cuando los vio reflejar una sonrisa perfecta, y cuando mostraron espanto. Pero solo fue por un segundo, pues desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - preguntó realmente extrañada Gomra. Y tenía razón, pues Harry la miraba tan atentamente que cualquiera hubiese jurado que estaba recordando cada detalle de su cara.  
  
- Es que me recuerdas a alguien... - por un momento, Harry hubiese jurado que la cara de Gomra mostró un repentino miedo. Pero si sabía a ciencia cierta que ella había temblado ligeramente.  
  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Potter! - muchos levantaron sus cabezas para observarlos, pues Gomra había gritado.  
  
- ¿Hay algún problema señor Potter? - March levantó la mirada hacia él.  
  
- No profesora - le dirigió la última mirada a Gomra, que aún lo miraba con furia, y se dirigió donde sus amigos. No deseaba pelear con ella, "aunque - pensó - se merece que alguien le pare el carro".  
  
Ron y Hermione se habían reconciliado. Harry se alegró, pues detestaba estar entre los dos cuando discutían por tonteras.  
  
Todo el mundo sabía que entre el pelirrojo sentía algo por la castaña, pero era demasiado orgulloso, al parecer, para declararse. O quizás, como Harry pensaba, tan solo tenía miedo al rechazo.  
  
Cuando la clase-recreo terminó, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de allí para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. A los chicos les tocaba Adivinación, mientras que Hermione tenía Aritmacia.  
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron tranquilos a su aula. A Harry, 2 años le habían enseñado a tomar en broma las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney sobre su muerte. Sino, ya sería un verdadero milagro que él siguiera vivo.  
  
******************************  
  
HOLA!!!  
  
Sé que me he demorado siglos, milenios en subir este cap. No tengo excusa, pero los demás ya los tengo listos para pasarlos al PC. Esa es la lata. Escribirlos dos veces... pero haré todo lo posible porque lo haga rápido. Este cap está dedicado al Juany, que está enojado conmigo, y que no me quiere explicar porque.  
  
SALUDOS A TODOS!!!!!  
  
"Un amigo no te traiciona a tus espaldas, pero procura que te des cuenta de ello" 


End file.
